Gossam
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Gŏss'-ŭm | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Reptiel | subsoorten = | lengte =1,25-1,65 meter | leeftijd =>75 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Castell | gesproken =Gossam | geschreven =Gossam | kolonies =Felucia, Saleucami | affiliatie =Commerce Guild,CIS }} De Gossams waren een kleine reptielachtige soort van de planeet Castell in de Colonies regio, niet ver verwijderd van de Core Worlds. Fysiologie Gossams stonden bekend voor hun intelligentie en doordachtzaamheid. Ze hadden een geschubde huid, variërend in kleur van groen tot blauw, gele ogen en hoofden die aan de achterkant schuin omhoog liepen. Vrouwelijke Gossams waren trots op hun haar, dat ze vaak met crèmes tot sculpturen vormden. De traditionele haarstijl was een golf die opsteeg vanaf de achterkant van het hoofd, waarbij het leek alsof hun hoofd langer was aan de achterzijde. Gossams balanceerden hun fragiele lichamen op hun drietenige voeten. Hun benen hadden boven de voet een extra gewricht dat naar achteren gericht was, net als bij de Shistavanen. Gossams hadden ook aan hun hand drie vingers. Cultuur Gossams hielden ervan om kleding te dragen waardoor hun lichaam nog sierlijker leek. Ze droegen uitbundige kleding en plateauzolen om voor buitenstaanders zo indrukwekkend mogelijk over te komen. Gossams droegen soms om hun nek een rij van ringen, die de lengte ervan accentueerden. Net als de meeste reptielen, werden Gossams vanuit eieren geboren. De eieren werden door de vrouwtjes gezien en behandeld als statussymbolen, en goed beschermd. Omdat ze als soort erg gedreven waren door hun uiterlijk, maakten de families van Gossams die moesten leggen een uitbundig nest van kussens en warme stoffen. Gossams hielden uitgebreide feesten voor het zogenaamde “egg viewing”, waarbij de aanstaande ouders cadeaus kregen van vrienden en familie. Hoe hoger de status van de ouders, hoe duurder en exotischer de giften werden. De feesten werden meestal gehouden aan het einde van de broedperiode, in de hoop dat de eieren zouden uitkomen tijdens de bijeenkomst. De meeste Gossams spraken Basic door hun contacten met andere werelden. Hun eigen taal was het Gossam, dat vrij ingewikkeld was. De geschreven versie bestond uit een hoekig alfabet, korte woorden en lange zinnen. Geschiedenis thumb|Gossam van de Commerce Guild op Sullust thumb|Shu Mai thumb|Gossam De meeste Gossams waren het liefst onafhankelijk, hoewel er veel in dienst waren voor het Commerce Guild tijdens een deel van hun leven. Deze traditie kwam tot stand na een gigantische economische depressie op Castell vanwege de enorme heffingen op de handelsroutes. De depressie was zo ernstig dat Gossams elkaar afslachten voor behoeften als voedsel, werk en een manier om van de planeet af te komen. In ruil voor hun diensten investeerde de Commerce Guild enorme sommen geld in de economie en woningmarkt van Castell, waardoor de planeet letterlijk werd gered van haar ondergang. De wereld werd al snel een centraal punt van de productieprocessen van de Commerce Guild, en Shu Mai werd aangewezen als hoofd van de bronbezittingen nadat zij de carrièreladder had beklommen. Shu Mai wist de wereld uit de problemen te halen door slim te handelen en kocht Castell later op. Door meer te vragen van de inwoners van haar wereld klom ze uiteindelijk op tot de positie van President van de Commerce Guild. De oplossing van Shu Mai om haar mensen gevoed en aan het werk te houden was dat zijn contracten aanbood van een minimum van tien jaar werken voor het Commerce Guild. In ruil daarvoor kregen de Gossams onderdak, voedsel en een bescheiden inkomen. Toen Castell eenmaal uit de economische depressie was gegroeid bleef deze traditie in stand. De jonge Gossams namen de contracten aan om zo zakenkennis en ervaring op te doen, waarna ze zelf de zakenwereld in gingen. De Gossams die het lukte om grote bedragen bij elkaar te verdienen, investeerden de Credits vaak in banken van buiten Castell. Veel Gossams hadden luxe landgoederen op andere werelden, een groot aantal daarvan op de planeet Felucia. Ze investeerden in de lokale economieën, met als doel meer invloed te vergaren. De Gossams werden daardoor gezien als de sluwste zakenlieden van het universum. De producten die ze verkochten waren vaak goedkoop te produceren in grote aantallen en flink te duur geprijsd. Het egoïsme en de hebzucht van de Gossams leidde ertoe dat ze tot alles bereid waren om maar geld te verdienen; liegen en bedriegen waren geen uitzonderingen. Hun erewoord had geen enkele waarde en mondelinge afspraken maken met een Gossam was vragen om problemen. Door hun korte postuur en kalme uitstraling werden Gossams vaak onderschat, een eigenschap die ze maar al te graag in hun voordeel gebruikten. Gossams bereikten echter niet vaak te top van het bedrijfsleven, Shu Mai als bekende uitzondering daargelaten. Hun onafhankelijkheid en hebzucht zorgden ervoor dat er niet aan lange-termijn planning werd gedaan. Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de Gossams onder de Commerce Guild aangesloten bij de Confederacy of Independent Systems, waarbij Shu Mai een zetel had in de CIS Council. Naast de gemechaniseerde legers van de Confederacy richtten de Gossams zelf hun eigen strijdkracht op, de Gossam Commandos. Toen het Galactic Empire aan de macht kwam na de Clone Wars, was Castell een van de belangrijkste doelwitten van Palpatine’s terreurbewind tegen niet-mensen. De populatie werd grotendeels onderworpen aan slavernij en de industrie van Castell werd gedwongen om producten te vervaardigen voor de Imperial Navy. Deze overname van de samenleving leidde ertoe dat de Gossams niet in staat waren om tot de Rebel Alliance toe te treden in aanzienlijke getallen. Hoewel de Gossams hun vrijheid terug kregen na de val van het Empire, moest de planeet nog flink herstellen van het bewind van hun overheersers. Bekende Gossams * Shu Mai * Cat Miin Verschijning * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Ultimate Alien Anthology category:Gossams Category:Reptielen category:Sentients